


Photos in his wallet

by scrollgirl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-03
Updated: 2005-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside one plastic sleeve was a photo of Sara and Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos in his wallet

Jack wasn't the kind of dad to open his wallet and show off to old friends the latest photos of his kids. But that didn't mean he didn't have pictures.

Inside one plastic sleeve was a photo of Sara and Charlie from ten years ago on Christmas morning, in front of the tree. Jack had taken the picture when Charlie had held up his new remote control car with gap-toothed glee. Sara's hair was mussed, but she beamed at the camera and was beautiful. They were both still in pyjamas. They were so beautiful and happy.

On the flip-side of that sleeve there was an older, creased photo of the O'Neill clan, his parents sandwiched on the couch between him and his brother. Charlie was a toddler in his lap, Sara on the couch arm, leaning against his shoulder. His sister and her husband, and his aunt and uncle, all stood in a soldierly row behind the couch, his aunt's hands resting lightly on his mom's shoulders.

He had Charlie's school picture from fifth grade in the next sleeve, with Cassie's eighth grade photo next to it, the two overlapping a bit at the edges. They could've been siblings, with their blue eyes, heart-shaped faces, and neatly combed hair. Cassie's hair was a little darker though; her eyes were much older.

Another photo of Cassie, a candid this time. Her fourteenth birthday, Janet and his team around her. Only Teal'c was looking at the camera, which explained the sparkly pink conical birthday hat sitting low on his forehead to cover the tattoo. Daniel had laughed, then given Teal'c a lecture on the mythology of unicorns. Jack was in the photo too, near the back. He had a noise-maker in his mouth, unfurling.

Same birthday party, a posed shot of SG-1. Sparkly pink hat perched on her head, Carter smiled her million dollar smile. Teal'c sat beside her, black knit cap pulled low, a solemn expression on his face. Daniel stood behind Carter, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders and a small grin tugging at his mouth. Jack stood beside him, leaned against him, one arm slung around Daniel's shoulders.

The last photo was tucked behind the first, hidden. Just Daniel, curled up on Jack's couch and surrounded by torn wrapping paper and stray bits of ribbon. Last year's Christmas party. Daniel had turned to him, unaware of the camera in his hands, and Jack had -_click_\- captured him. Warmth and tenderness in his eyes, intelligence and humour in the fine lines of his forehead, softness and obstinacy in the shape of his mouth. Joy in Jack's presence in the sweet curve of his smile. A sense of contentment, however fleeting, in the relaxed set of his shoulders. He was beautiful. There was eggnog spilled on his shirt, and he was so beautiful and happy.

Jack slipped the change into his wallet, nodded his thanks to the barrista, and carried the coffees back to their table by the window.


End file.
